


cinnamon cookies

by dvxcloud



Series: rollingosamu's 2020 Christmas Present Fics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Baking, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvxcloud/pseuds/dvxcloud
Summary: it being Christmas Eve, Takumi decides it might be nice to bake cookies with Leo, this leads to them not only baking together but cuddling by the fire and drinking hot chocolate while waiting for their sweet treats to finish.
Relationships: Leon | Leo & Takumi, Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: rollingosamu's 2020 Christmas Present Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022589
Kudos: 8





	cinnamon cookies

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first of three fics that im writing of pairings for my friends for Christmas! This one is of leokumi for a really good friend of mine who is the reason im into fire emblem and many of my other favourite things right now like bsd! Im really grateful to have her as a friend and the year and I bit I've known her has been amazing despite its ups and downs!
> 
> please note that i cant find the official heights for any of the fates characters ANYWHERE because i dont think they have any :( and its really annoyed me because ive had to go off of hcs for their heights jfbsdjfbsk leo is 5'11 (180cm) and takumi is 5'7 (170)

Leo chuckles as he enters the kitchen, flower dusting the counters and a frustrated looking Takumi glaring at the mixer that had just dusted him, the counter, the floor and anywhere else in the kitchen that it could actually reach, which was practically everywhere, with flour. Takumi groans and brings his hands up toward his face to rub at his temples, this causes Leo to laugh again "do you need some help there Takumi?" he questions, arching his brow and flashing a smile at his long haired husband.

This causes Takumi to glare at the blonde the same way he did to the mixer mere seconds ago. This grants yet *another* chuckle from Leo and a sigh from Takumi, who brings his hands down to his apron to dust them off. After this he walks over to the corner of the room and picks up a brush to start sweeping the flour into a more manageable pile before beginning to speak; "I was just trying to make some cookies for us so we could be more in the Christmas spirit, but it hasnt gone the best. As you can see."

Leo shakes his head, "you didnt answer my question love, do want me to help out a bit?" he asks as he walks over to the shorter male, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Takumi sighs before smiling "help wouldnt go unappreciated." this causes Leo to hum and bring his head up to place a light kiss on Takumi's cheek. He then slips his arms back out from around his husbands waist and wanders back toward the counter that remains a snowy white colour. He quickly cleans the counter before slipping on an apron so he wont get extremely messy. 

Takumi, who has now finished sweeping walks over to watch the blonde work, mixing together the sugar and butter, and then the flour in a way that didnt cause it to go everywhere. Once they had dough Leo spoke again, "what did you want to put in them?" he questioned, while crouching down to grab a tray from the cupboards below the counter and opening a drawer to grab a circle cutter. "I was thinking cinnamon and chocolate chips, we have both in one of the cupboards, give me a second" Takumi responds, moving to a cabinet near the fridge to have a rummage through to find what he wanted to put in the cookies. Leo hums in acknowledgement before moving so he can turn and face Takumi, admiring how cute he looks while focused on something. Takumi makes a small noise of celebration when he finds a bag of chocolate chips and a few sticks of cinnamon turning to present them to Leo. "here you go,, they were in the back." he says, smiling slightly. "hmm. how about you do this bit, love? Ill help so nothing goes wrong if you want but I don't want you to feel like you were just a hinderance." Leo says,, grabbing Takumi by the shoulders lightly to guide him to the counter and in what to do. 

Takumi nods, placing the things in his hands down and rolling his sleeves up again. Leo takes this opportunity to wrap his arms around Takumi's waist, reassuring him that nothing is going to go wrong. Takumi leans his head back into Leo's chest for a few seconds and they both smile, he then leans forward once again and opens the bag of chocolate chips and crushes one of the cinnamon sticks, kneading both the chips and crushed cinnamon into the dough. Once he's happy with the amount in the dough he stops and starts to use the rolling pin to make the dough flat. When its flat he picks up the circle cutter and starts to cut out a few cookies, he places them on the tray and once he has no more room for another circle, he rolls out the dough again and cuts again. This process repeats until there is barely any dough left. With the tiny amount left over he makes a heart and places it in the last empty space on the tray. 

Once everything is on the tray, Leo leaves Takumi in charge of putting it in the oven, walking over to the other end of the kitchen to grab the kettle so he can fill it with water to make the two a cup of hot chocolate each. Now that its full, he puts it back on the stand and flicks the switch. The familiar rumbling sound as the water warms lets him know that he can grab mugs and put the instant powder in the bottom of them, so he does. When this is done he turns around to check on Takumi, who has now put the cookies in the oven and is sat cross-legged in front of the oven, peering through the glass. He smiles warmly at him and walks to the cupboard just by Takumi, he crouches down next to his husband and opens the cabinet to rifle through it for marshmallows. When he has them, he taps Takumi on the shoulder lightly "do you want some in your hot chocolate?" he asks, shaking the packet of marshmallows to indicate what he was talking about. He stands back up at a nod and an 'mhm' of affirmation from Takumi. 

By now, the kettle has boiled. So when he gets back to the other side, he picks the kettle up and pours an even amount of water into each mug and after placing the marshmallows onto the counter beside him, uses his freehand to pick up a spoon and mix the powder and the water together so that the drinks arent clumpy. He then places the kettle back on the stand and places the spoon down to open the packet of marshmallows and sprinkle a couple of them onto his and Takumi's drinks. He picks them up and starts to leave the kitchen before stopping "set a timer on your phone for 20 minutes and come and join me in the sitting room, love. You dont need to watch them like a hawk." he laughs. Takumi laughs also, doing as instructed and wandering through into the sitting room after Leo. There they sit together on the sofa and Leo hands Takumi his drink. After a few sips Takumi speaks up. "Thanks for the help Leo. I dont know why I struggled so much with those cookies" he laughs, setting his mug down on the table so he can shift back into the taller's arms who'd also put his mug down to look at the time. Surprisingly it was past midnight already, "its no problem. By the way,, Merry Christmas, love. Making those cookies was certainly time consuming, huh?" Leo replies. Takumi looks slightly bewildered, but after checking the time himself he groans and drops his head back into Leo's chest. "Merry Christmas, Leo." he says, turning around to settle himself so he can face the blonde, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and wrapping his arms around his neck. 

After the cookies were done, Leo fetched them out of the oven and put them on the side, a cloth over them so they could cool off slightly. Once they were cooler he put a few on a plate and made top-ups of hot chocolate for the two. They then cuddled up on the sofa together with cookies, after a few cookies and finishing his drink, Takumi fell flat out on Leo's shoulder. Leo smiled at him warmly, put his own and the sleeping Takumi's mug onto the table with the left over cookies and carried Takumi upstairs so they could both get some rest somewhere more comfortable. 

**Author's Note:**

> so I've known for a l i t t l e bit that I thought leokumi were a new favourite ship of mine but I had no clue they would be t H I S fun to write for,, theyre married, I dont make the rules.
> 
> I feel like writing more fluff of these two is something that will definitely happen and I probably couldn't deal with writing angst of them so that might not happen.. but alas! there will be more leokumi in the future, hopefully at least.


End file.
